Beacon of Distress
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: When a submarine in the Marina Trench carrying weapons is attacked, a mysterious message addressed to Gibbs is sent moments before the ship explodes. "This is Harpoon, Leroy Gibbs. Just wanted to inform you that the crew of the USS Hannibal is dead, the weapons on this vessel are secure and safe, and you have seventy-two hours to give me what I want." First NCIS fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Beacon of Distress**

**Prologue: Harpoon**

_USS Hannibal _

_0200 Hours_

_The Marina Trench _

_The ship is quiet, the crew sound asleep. Me, I'm sitting in my quarters reading a book. _

_Life on a submarine is hard, it can be months, sometimes even years before any of us see the surface again. Every man is given a copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne, to remind us that we as human beings, mustn't go towards the savageness and brutality that Captain Nemo had. Sometimes I fear that I am Captain Nemo. That I'm being too hard, or shy towards favoritism. I think that's on what killed him in the book, but I can't be sure, I haven't finished it, I just know that he was a madman, a very fictionous reality that me and one and sixty others are now living. _

_As far as our mission goes Agent Gibbs, I can only tell you this. Everything is going well, we're meeting schedule, we are expected to resurface in a couple of hours, and I plan to be in D.C. in a few weeks, maybe we'll go have lunch or something. _

_Captain Anicetus _

The Captain pushed the pause button on his audio recorder. Sitting at his desk, next to an outdated computer, William Anicetus pulled out a flash drive from a well used drawer and put it in the computer. Footsteps entered as the hardware loaded. "Captain," a crewmember said, "I think you need to take a look at this." Anicetus turned towards him. "What is it Major?" He asked. "Just come here sir, I think the engine is going out again." The Captain sighed, "Alright Fawkes," he stood up and stretched, "let's see what the trouble is." He walked out, the crewmember following close behind. The computer beeped, the flash drive was ready to be accessed.

Anicetus and the crewmember walked down the hall towards the engine room. The silver metallic walls and the lights on the ceiling reminded Anicetus that he was inside a living machine, a time bomb, a weapon that can go off at any time. It reminded him that he was away from his family, his friends. It reminded him of Captain Nemo. _"I am not a civilized man Professor..." _That much the Captain had read, and that sentence, those seven words, fit him perfectly. Aniceus didn't want them to, but they did, he knew who he was, and so did Fawkes.

Fawkes got ahead of him a moment to open the engine room door, a steel latch door that had squeaky hinges that was the vestibule into a dark, evil room that was the heart of this mechanical beast that Anicetus so desperately wanted to escape from. The Captain and Fawkes entered.

"You see, look it's right there." Fawkes said, looking at the engine. "I don't see anything," replied the Captain, leaning into the machine work. "Just keep looking sir." Fawkes said as he pulled out a pistol, he readied it to fire. The Captain sighed, hearing the weapon, "If you're going to do it, best do it quickly." Fawkes nodded, "I intend to." He fired, the bullet hit Anicetus dead center in the heart. An instant death.

Fawkes walked back to the Captain's quarters. The flash drive was waiting to be used. Fawkes pressed play on the audio recorder, "This is Major Lee Fawkes," he said, "Captain William Anicetus is dead." He moved his lips to say more but he never got the words out. For lodged in his neck, was an arrow, it was silent, on target and vengeful to an end. The archer stood down the hallway, shrouded in a dark black shawl that covered his face, exposing only his eyes, which were deep, yellow, and alien. He sheathed his bow and walked into the room. "This is Harpoon, Leroy Gibbs. Just wanted to inform you that the crew of the USS Hannibal is dead, the weapons on this vessel are secure and safe, and," he laughed, "you have seventy-two hours to give me what I want." He pressed pause on the audio recorder, put the message on the flash drive and emailed to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That done, the archer sat back in his chair and pulled out a detonator that was in his pocket and pressed the red button on the top.


	2. There's Arsenic in Your Starbucks

**Chapter One: There's Arsenic in Your Starbucks**

Starbucks was the breakfast that morning. Tony ordered a Grande Carmel Frappuccino, McGee was drinking a Tall Espresso, Director Vance a Grande Black Coffee. Abby didn't order anything because she was advised by a certain British doctor in Autopsy that "Coffee mixed with Abby personality wouldn't mix well." So the quirky forensic specialist had a hot chocolate instead, which was better, but not by much.

"Tony," Abby said, walking in, quirky as usual. DiNozzo looked at her, with his usual, "I'm Busy at Work" expression which was usually meant he was busy on his phone playing Angry Birds, busy on his computer playing Minecraft, or on Facebook, a common addiction around the office. "Yes?" He asked, not really wanting to talk, and just enjoy his coffee and amuse himself. "Thanks for getting me something," she asked with a smile. "You're welcome," Tony answered, "now go enjoy it." He said. Abby just stared at him for several moments, testing the field agent to see how long it would take for him to notice. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Tony asked. "Just testing you Tony." Abby said. Tony looked at her, "My patience?" he said with a smile, Abby laughed and walked out of the room. McGee looked over, "This coffee tastes funny to me," he took a slight sip, "what did you put in it?"

"Oh nothing really," Tony smiled rather knowing, reaching for a drawer, making sure that it was closed all the way. "just a little something." McGee rolled his eyes, "You're a real saint Tony." Tony nodded, "I know, I know."

The elevator dinged and the doors flew open. Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed in with a file in his hand. McGee knew the drill, he opened his usual database. "McGee," Gibbs said, standing across from the large television screen that was hooked up to McGee's computer, "look up the _USS Hannibal_ for me."

"Why boss?" McGee asked, looking up the submarine anyway.

"It sank this morning in the Marina Trench," Gibbs replied, "one hundred and sixty one Navy officers were killed from an explosion."

"So that happens all the time." Tony answered. "It might've been the engine."

"That's exactly what it was," Gibbs answered, looking at Tony's coffee. He motioned for it and took a sip. "What kind of coffee is this?"

"Starbucks sir. A coffee company founded in-"

"I am aware of Starbucks DiNozzo, I wasn't born yesterday." Gibbs threw the coffee in the nearest garbage can. "That cost me three dollars and seventy-five cents sir." Tony said, feeling a bit cheated out of money and time. McGee pulled up the information. Pictures of the ship appeared.

"Here it is boss," McGee began, "The _USS Hannibal_ commissioned in 2004 captained by William Anicetus, he was the top of his class at United States Naval Academy, graduated in 1978, brilliant strategist, served in The Gulf War and-"

"McGee," Gibbs cut him off, "I said the submarine, give me information about the submarine."

"Right sir," McGee answered, clicking on the picture of the submarine which took him to a link about the ship in question. "According to the government website, the sub currently has-"

"Had." Gibbs corrected.

McGee nodded, he rubbed his nose a bit, "the sub_ had_ one hundred and sixty-one crewmembers on board including the captain. It was carrying weapons for some type of government project in the Marina Trench."

"Which means that it's top secret and dangerous." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded "It was bombed last night at around two in the morning with no survivors."

"Not quite, go into my email address." Gibbs said.

"Your email sir?" McGee asked, just making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes my email address." replied the MCRT leader. McGee opened Gibbs email, most of it was junk mail. Tony looked at the screen, "You listen to Pandora boss?" He asked. Gibbs just smiled at him, it was good to smile and laugh at work, especially when you were about to listen to something that you held off until you got to work. The email was labeled "Last Message" McGee opened the email and played the audio. Gibbs listened intently and was completely calm until he heard the sounds of someone dying, a bullet that came from a silenced pistol maybe. The approaching footsteps. The fiddling of the audio player._ "This is Harpoon, Leroy Gibbs. Just wanted to inform you that the crew of the USS Hannibal is dead, the weapons on this vessel are secure and safe, and you have seventy-three hours to give me what I want." _

"Who is this guy boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed, "A terrorist who just killed one hundred and sixty-two people and is trying to mess with the United States government."

Gibbs email binged. The label read, "Ultimatum"

"Open it." Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded and clicked it open. A video opened, a webcam application loaded up. A dark room, movement, the turning on of a single light. Sitting like Don Corleone a male figure in a dark black camouflage United States Military issued combat suit sat in a chair. His face was covered, exposing only his eyes, which were lizard like, deep yellow, mysterious, and focused on vendetta. "Good morning Jethro." He said in a snake-like voice. "Good morning." Gibbs answered. "So you must be."

"Harpoon at your service," he said with a slight bow. "I see you received Captain Anicetus' last email."

"I did." Gibbs said, giving this terrorist the 'I'm going to kick your ass' stare.

Harpoon laughed, "I see you do not like me, no matter," he turned in his chair stood up and turned off the light. "you will come to appreciate my work." He walked out of the room he was in only to return moments later with a struggling, screaming, and crying man. A gunshot. The spark of the bullet exiting the barrel was the only thing that can be seen. The man's body hitting the floor was heard. Harpoon walked towards his chair, turning on the light again. "That I believe was Mr. Palmer."

"What do you want you sick bastard!" Tony shouted. Harpoon looked over smiling under his shawl, "Testy are we?" He laughed a bit, "I suggest that you keep your dogs under control Agent Gibbs, before another one of your assets gets hurt," he paused, "or worse."

"Why did you attack Captain Anicetus?" Gibbs asked. Harpoon laughed, "I attacked nobody, Rashi does not attack anybody he doesn't plan to." He laughed, "Opps, I believe I just gave you some useful information about me, no matter, your database will come up with nothing, and since there's no use of an alias anymore," he paused to remove his covering, revealing himself to be a maroon scaled reptilian. "I might as well show you my true face."

"You're a reptile?" Gibbs asked.

Rashi nodded, "Surprised? Although I prefer the term government experiment gone horribly, disastrously wrong but I'm sure that even the government can come up with some Spielberg name for me. Extraterrestrial." He laughed, "Which is entirely correct."

"So you're an alien then?" Tony said with a smile, "So what, you're like something out of Halo or something?"

Rashi looked over at Tony, giving him a deathly stare, "Ha, you amuse me DiNozzo, how about I come over to your house and devour your entrails you sick son of a bitch!" He paused, composing himself, "I'm sorry what I said was unacceptable in the workplace." He got up from his chair and turned off the light just as he did before, then he walked towards a door and opened it.

"Would this be more acceptable?" Rashi said, his voice was a bit louder and clearer than before, he was in the room, holding a Hungarian AK-63. Abby passed by en route to the elevator. The reptile eyed her as she passed, noticing how carefree and innocent she walked, how focused her gaze was in going down to autopsy to see Dr. Mallard, but not actually go into the room for a fear that she's always had. To Rashi, Abby was everything that he lost and hoped to gain. So as she passed him, not really paying attention to him, or that she did and didn't think much of him, Rashi tripped her playfully via his tail. As she stood up she looked at him and said, "Excuse me, that was rude. Who are you anyway?" Rashi smiled, "Rashi, at your service, now if you don't mind," he said lifting his weapon a little, "I'm afraid you're going to have to be expendable" He raised his gun, knowing that he was walking into a death trap.

As soon as Abby spoke, the majority of the room stood silent, for they knew that Rashi was there, they just didn't know what he would do. When the lizard pointed his weapon, that's when the high alert was raised and everyone pulled their weapons. "What do you want Rashi?" Gibbs asked, aiming his pistol directly at Rashi's head. The reptile laughed, his tail swaying back and forth. "What I want Mr. Gibbs," he said not taking his eyes off Abby, "is my brother, then I want my weapons, and then, I want you to die." He lowered his weapon, and walked towards the floor, passing the forensics doctor he smiled and playfully touched her chin, and pulled her face to his gaze. "You have admirable eyes." Abby just stared back at him, in a disgusted, and appalled look. The lizard laughed to himself as he walked towards the center of the room, putting the assault rifle on his back. He pulled out a knife, "This blade," he said, "is laced with arsenic." He grabbed Gibbs by his shirt and pulled him closer to him, silently stabbing him in the torso. "I'd imagine that you have three days to live Jethro."

"I thought that," Gibbs said, trying to speak, but the knife and the poison started to spread, "I thought that arsenic worked faster than that."

"This is a custom formula by yours truly Mr. Gibbs, a slow painful death." Rashi answered, letting go of the knife, "If you don't pull through," he laughed, "I would hate to imagine what would happen to the entire Eastern Seaboard." Gibbs struggled with the knife, trying his best not to flinch or fall to the floor, the pain was too much to bare. "I'll, k-k-kill you understand?" Gibbs said as he fell to the floor slowly, trying to fall on his back. Tony caught Gibbs. "Does this brother have a name?" Tony asked, looking up at the psychopathic reptilian. Rashi nodded, "His name is Ti'Gel, but your database probably has him listed by an alias, unfortunately Rashi does not know this." He said as he walked towards the window. "But I suspect Antony DiNozzo, graduate of Ohio State University Class of 1989, physical education major, former Baltimore Police, that you'll be able to figure out my brother's location before your beloved Leroy Jethro Gibbs dies from that knife."

"How do you know all that?" Tony asked. Rashi laughed. "It's probably because of all the stuff you post on Facebook." McGee answered. "I don't think so Mr. Timothy," Rashi said, turning towards him, "former Nortfolk agent, promoted field agent on September 28th, 2004, transferred to the Crime Division in 2008, and was reassigned here about three months later." He looked around the room, "And I believe some of you are familiar with a woman, Kate I believe you called her. Killed by Ari Haswari, terrible, just simply terrible." He laughed sinisterly. "It would be even more terrible if you didn't kill the real reason behind it all now would it." He smiled and punched the window, making a small hole. Abby, who was now equipped with a gun walked over and aimed it at the reptile. "Don't move," she said, "I'll do it." Rashi smiled, pulling out a detonator." You shoot me, I drop this, we all go to Hell." Abby lowered her weapon. "Au revoir Jethro, as the French say." He leaned back, crossed his arms and fell through the window. Expecting to hear some type of sound but alias did not, Abby looked out the window. The sidewalk was spotless, the lizard was gone.


	3. Security Feed

**Chapter Two: Security Feed**

**Hope this clears a few things up (details that aren't explained here will be explained in the next chapter).**

Gibbs was helped into a chair. "McGee," he said, pulling out the knife slowly, "pull up the security feed." The computer consultant nodded and in a few minutes, had access to the feed. "Playing back the last three hours sir." McGee said. They all watched the cameras intently, McGee had the system set up to where the audio could be heard.

There were four cameras being shown, when it got to the present time, nothing that they already knew was being shown. McGee switched over to the front parking lot cameras, nothing out of the ordinary there either. Then they checked the back parking lot cameras. Something came up. Apparently an hour and a half ago, an ambulance pulled up and backed up towards Autopsy. The driver and his assistant got out in a hurry and opened the back doors and rushed a body inside.

"Switch to the Autopsy feed!" Gibbs yelled the obvious as he applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. In Autopsy, Ducky (as he liked to be called) and Jimmy Palmer were preparing for the day when the there was fierce knocking at the door. Mallard moved for the door and ushered the medical staff carrying the body inside. "Please come in," he said, in a polite British accent. The two staff moved into the room and sat the body on the nearest available table. "Let's see what we have here." Ducky said walking over to the body that was in a black body bag like all the others. "Pulled from the USS Hannibal wreckage this morning by a response team sir." The assistant to the ambulance driver said. "My you boys are efficient these days aren't you?" Ducky said with a smile and a laugh. "Of course sir," the ambulance driver replied, "if a submarine with important weapons vital to the protection of the United States from invaders were to disappear suddenly with little explanation, then you'd be quick to respond to."

"Well, thank you gentlemen, would you like something to drink for your trouble, I do believe that my associates are having breakfast right about now, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them for a moment." Ducky replied with his British hospitality. The driver and his assistant smiled warmly but politely declined the offer. "Sorry Dr. Mallard, but we have other errands and business to attend to."

"Ah well, some other time then?" Ducky said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course." The assistant said, then he and the driver left. "Safe travels boys." The good doctor replied before turning towards the new arrival.

"Now," he said pulling out a cutting tool, "let's see what we have here today." He cut the bag and saw Rashi, laying there in his black camouflage garb and shawl on the autopsy table. "Oh my," Ducky said, "it seems to be some type of reptile." He walked towards the back wall and around the other table. "Palmer," he said, "come here and have a look at this." Palmer looked over and smiled, "Well that's interesting." He said, putting on a clean pair of gloves. "Where did it come from?"

"The _USS Hannibal_." Ducky answered.

"Well, let's figure out a cause of death." Palmer said turning around grabbing the proper medical tools. He wielded a scalpel. Rashi's chest was wet, secreting with water and some type of light green coating. Mallard looked Ducky meanwhile, was removing Rashi's garb, starting with the black camouflage combat suit. then the shawl, before looking up and down the torso. "Well, I need to do his workout I can tell you that." Ducky replied as he took a scalpel of his own and pointed it towards the lizard's impressive build. The abdomen muscles, particularly the rectus abdominis muscles, or the six pack muscles, and the external intercostals above that were sublime. "Wow," Palmer said, a bit impressed, "this guy had the perfect six pack." Ducky nodded, "It seems Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, "that we have stumbled upon a new species of amphibious reptilian hybrid."

"A hybrid sir?" Palmer asked a bit confused. "Look at the serratus anteriors just below the pectorals." Ducky said pointing with his scalpel, Palmer leaned in, "Are those _gills_?" Ducky nodded. "Indeed Mr. Palmer, this is a new species, a new discovery in the scientific field."

"There seems to be nothing wrong with him." Palmer said, "There aren't any penetrating wounds, bruises or bone fractures, it's almost as if his in a coma like state."

"Well, there's only one way to be sure, time to see the inside Mr. Palmer." Palmer nodded and began making the incision right down the middle of the body. being careful not to damage any organs along the way. Opening the torso, the doctor and the assistant were astounded. The heart was large, in the center like the human body, only Rashi's heart was awkward in shape, as if it were surgically inserted there, out of place. The bones that constructed the rib cage were black, and secreted with a reddish smile, a protective coating of some sort. The rest of the body looked familiar. Ducky looked observantly at Rashi's organs, he touched the heart with his scalpel, very gently. It reacted as if it were made out of jello. It rippled a bit and calmed down, and then as if awoken by the slight movement, the heart began to beat, very, very slowly. After a few moments, the lungs reanimated. The veins and arteries began to transport blood throughout the body, the machine began to work again. "Good God," Mallard said, shocked, "it seems that he's alive." The body began to jerk and fidget in distress as the heart rate began to skyrocket. "Hold me down Palmer!" Ducky said as he turned to grab the hagedorn needle and medical thread. Palmer threw himself on top of the trashing and jerky lizard who began to scream for bloody murder. "Look what you've done to me you sick bastards!" Rashi cried letting out a pitiful deafening call of pain and misery. His heart was racing. Ducky covered his ears a moment as he began to sew the lizard up, Palmer tried to stop the head from moving. "Listen to me," Palmer said, "you're going to be alright, just calm down!" Rashi nodded, his body finally reacting to the pain of being cut open. "The scar is permanent yes?"

"Afraid so." Ducky said as he finished the procedure. Rashi breathed slowly taking control of his breathing. "Many thanks doctor," he said, closing his eyes and calming down. "How are you alive?" Ducky asked. "A miracle Doctor Mallard, a miracle." Rashi said looking at the kind doctor with gratefulness. He sat up, leaving his military uniform laying on the table. Ducky took the time to observe Rashi's back, it was perfectly normal. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were-" Ducky started to say but Rashi gave him a stare that told the autopsy expert to stop talking. Rashi, still on the autopsy table, placed a hand on Ducky's left shoulder and smiled, "Your services are appreciated," his grip tightened, and he placed his other hand on his right. "but are no longer needed." Using brute strength, he picked Ducky off the floor and threw him across the room like a rag doll. Palmer ran to get help, or at least he tried to. Rashi got up and quickly put him in a choke hold. "Please," Palmer said, "don't do this. Can't we talk about this?"

"The time for talk has passed Jimmy." Rashi said as he, Palmer in hand, walked towards the door that he was carried in. Ducky didn't have time to remove any of Rashi's weapons that he carried on his belt or in his pocket so Rashi pulled out a pistol and shot the lights out.

Rashi then lead Palmer outside.

Gibbs and the other turned towards the back parking lot screen.

Rashi began beating Palmer to a pulp, breaking his wrists and shooting him in the legs to prevent escape. Security guards and other workers came to Palmer's aide but the effort was futile, Rashi had Palmer at gunpoint. "Move and he dies!" Rashi shouted. They were all willing to take the risk and they all moved towards him. Rashi aimed his pistol at one of them and fired, shooting one of them in between the eyes. The other security guards, who were armed with various weapons, including the AK-63, started firing. The bullets ricocheted off Rashi's body, making only small indentures but nothing serious or fatal. The lizard then began cracking skulls, breaking arms, destroying spines by the crack of his knee and then sending the unlucky souls flying across the parking lot pavement with a slight kick.

The team watched the feed. "Wow boss," Tony replied, "do we need to call Bruce Wayne?" He asked jokingly. "What are you taking about DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied not getting another film reference. "This is guy is like Bane." Tony said, not believing that his boss had not seen the Christopher Nolan film. "Dark Knight Rises." Gibbs just stared at him blankly, not caring but rather interested nonetheless. "Batman boss." Tony said finally. "Well why didn't you just say that DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smile, "you know I'm not hip."

"I know boss." Tony replied mimicking Gibbs' smile.

Rashi took the AK-63 and put it on his back and ripped a security guard's shirt and used it to gag Palmer. "You'll stay silent for me won't you?" Rashi smiled as he re-entered the Autopsy room and started flipping tables and making a mess of the place. He did this for two reasons, one, to make the place as unrecognizable as humanly possible, and two, to make it a fun mess to clean up for Ducky later. Ducky stood up, he was bleeding a little and his back and neck hurt but other than that he was fine. "What are you doing!" He cried walking over to the lizard, who was busy destroying some cabinets and punching out every single light in room, save one lamp. "I, good doctor," Rashi said, bowing in respect, "am trying to make a bold entrance, now if you don't mind, I'm afraid that you're going to have to be expendable." He said, pulling out his assault rifle and hitting the doctor on the right temple with the butt of the weapon. He then dragged him to a closet and barricaded it with a table and a chair. He then sat at a desk, turned on the webcam, then the lamp and spoke.

"McGee, skip a little ahead, I want to see how he got in this room." He looked at Tony, "Go get Ducky out of that closet." Gibbs said. McGee nodded and Tony stood up, making his way toward the elevator.

McGee stopped the feed just as Rashi was talking to Tony. After Rashi was done speaking, he stood up walked towards the door and the feed stopped. Nothing else really happened after that. Everyone looked at the feed in the main room but couldn't necessarily make out how Rashi got in there so quickly.

"That is strange boss," McGee said, "isn't Autopsy downstairs?"

Gibbs nodded, "Where it's always been McGee." He looked at the feed, in one frame Rashi wasn't there in the next he was. "Can you play that back slowly?"

McGee nodded as he rewound the feed going second by second. Still the same result as before. "What are we dealing with boss?" He asked.

Gibbs sighed, "Like Ducky said, a new species." He paused and thought a moment, "See if you can find anything about the brother." He said walking out of the room. "Where are you going boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs turned around as he pushed the elevator button and said, "McAlister's "

McGee looked over at the mentioning of his favorite sandwich place, "Ooh can you get me a French Dip- and he's gone." He sighed, "Damn it, he never buys me lunch." He pulled up the databases again and started searching. "There's always tomorrow Timmy, there's always tomorrow."


	4. Knowing Things You Shouldn't

**Chapter Three: Knowing Things You Shouldn't**

**Ti'Gel Varexi (Ta-Gel Va-Rex-e)**

Gibbs walked into the McAlister's downtown. The ringing of the doorbell and the smell of freshly cut meat filled the room with delicious smells that brought back fond memories of summer vacations, lakehouse retreats, warm winter nights by the fire, and brisk autumn breezes. The tile was black and white, interchangeable, as if the designer took everything from the 1950's and placed it in this deli shop. Gibbs walked towards the counter. The lady standing at the register was a woman in her late thirties, who had the look of motherhood on her face. Three kids, three jobs, a husband who works beside her, who just got out of prison for possession, and a mother who is diagnosed with cancer in her sixties who won't make it until Christmas according to the doctors. "Hello," the woman said with a fake smile. "welcome to McAlister's can I take your order?" Gibbs nodded, "Yeah I'll have a Southwest Turkey Melt with a Large Unsweetened Iced Tea please oh," Gibbs sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was the kind of sigh that you get when you feel guilty or are about to do some kindness for someone, "and a French Dip." The cashier nodded, punched in the order, not realizing that the sounds of the buttons as she pressed them eerily resembled a heart rate monitor. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ "That will be twenty seven dollars and fifty cents." The woman said. Gibbs pulled out his debit card. The woman swiped it and handed it back to him. "Thank you sir, have a nice day." Gibbs nodded with an equally fake smile and sat down at the nearest table.

A television situated precariously on a shelf roughly five feet above Gibbs across the way was showing the news. It was currently the weather. Michael Sent, the weatherman, was reporting in a voice that sounded like it came from a holiday Christmas special. Annoyingly cheerful. "Today's high is going to be around seventy with a nice five mile per hour wind gust that is coming in from the Atlantic this morning. Around noon today we'll reach the high, and around midnight we'll pop around the fifty or so range. Our seven day forecast coming up in just a few moments." He turned towards the news anchors, Bob Ratchet and Lisa Mitchell. "Bob, Lisa." Michael said with a smile. "Thank you Michael," Lisa said, the screen focusing on her. "Government officials are still trying to figure out the mysterious explosion of the _USS Hannibal_, a submarine carrying weapons deep down in the Marina Trench. When it was declared missing at around five thirty this morning, almost three hours after the explosion, officials say, that it appeared to an engine failure, but lawmakers are under investigation. The submarine was recovered by several probes that are used during shipwreck excavations. Officials also said that no one survived the explosion."

Gibbs looked at the television with great interest. The good news was, that NCIS hadn't made national news, yet. "Don't worry, we'll make it by the five o'clock." Gibbs said to himself. A waiter, a quirky twentysomething with college debt, a small apartment, and a nasally voice brought over the food. Gibbs looked at him, said thank you with a smile and ate his lunch, carrying McGee's French Dip with him towards the counter as he left, asked for a bag and walked out.

The McAlister's building was situated on a busy street, so logically there was street parking. The small regular parking lot was full. Gibbs walked down the sidewalk towards his car, a 2007 silver Lexus, that was parked in front of a Buffalo Wild Wings. Placing the French Dip in the passenger, Gibbs walked behind his car and got in front seat. After looking both ways, he opened the door and was about to get in when he saw someone unmistakable. Rashi's brother sitting at a booth in the window.

He was forest green, and roughly Gibbs' height but had a Marines build. Dawning leather, this alien lizard looked like a clichéd tough biker from a buddy-comedy movie. He even had on a pair of sunglasses, they were currently in his back right pocket.

Gibbs closed his door, walked back on the sidewalk, taking the same way as before and walked in.

The place smelled of beer, wings, and sweat. The place was packed, as any game day should be between the Baltimore Ravens and the New England Patriots. The score was 20-7, Patriots, the game was in the fourth quarter with two and half minutes left.

As Ravens fans began cursing the world and Tom Brady (as they should), Gibbs walked over to the lizard, completely ignoring the hostess who had offered to take him to a table.

"So," Gibbs said, standing behind the amphibious reptile, "you must be Ti'Gel."

The lizard, who was drinking beer, Miller Lite, his preference, took a drink. He sat the beverage down. "Who wants to know?" He said in a raspy deep tenor voice. Gibbs walked towards the opposite side of the booth, motioning with his hand, asking if he could sit down. The lizard nodded. "Your brother." Gibbs answered, taking a seat. Ti'Gel moved for another drink, but stopped halfway looking Gibbs in the eye, "You're serious?" He asked. Gibbs nodded, "What does Rashi want with you?" Gibbs folded his hands, and placed the elbows on the table as if he were about to pray. Ti'Gel's eyes darted from the window to his beer to the walkway. "Ti'Gel will talk with you some other time."

"I don't think that will be possible." Gibbs answered. "Why do you ask about my brother's business with me?" Ti'Gel said sitting back down, taking a drink of his beer again. "He tried to kill me this morning, your name came up." Gibbs said. Ti'Gel spat out the beer and saliva mix onto the table and window. He coughed.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked. Ti'Gel nodded and breathed, "He tried to kill you?" The lizard said. Gibbs nodded. "Yup, he stabbed me with an arsenic laced knife." Ti'Gel shook his head and sighed, he clutched his right hand into a fist and beat it down on the table. "Damn it!" He cried. "I thought that shit was over!"

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" Gibbs said, feeling out of the loop. Ti'Gel ignored him and looked out the window. "I'm so sorry Kesh." He muttered. "Turns out our war has come here too." Gibbs listened intently, "Who's Kesh?" He asked. Ti'Gel turned back towards Gibbs, "My friend sir," Gibbs cut him off, "Special Agent Gibbs." He said Ti'Gel nodded, "Ti'Gel Varexi." The lizard said, formally introducing himself, "Anyway, Kesh was murdered by my brother, in the same way that you're going to die I'm afraid."

"What's going on here?" Gibbs said. Ti'Gel nodded and drank the last of his beer, he sat the bottle on the edge of the table for the waitress to pick it up. "You are at this very moment dying Mr. Gibbs, I'd imagine thirty minutes ago the poison entered your system. In about six hours the tissue will start to decay and in about twelve, the pancreas and gallbladder will start to as well, followed by the liver, which will probably occur sometime between the hours of one to two in the next morning. After that you're dead, so there's really no need in explaining what happens next." He paused, "All of this is happening because there is a slow acting poison coursing inside your bloodstream right now called dimethylmercury. It's an extremely lethal incurable toxin, death is inevitable. It could take months for the effects to settle in but mixed with arsenic, a poison that is deadlier and more fast acting than cyanide, I'd say that you have two days to live Mr. Gibbs."

"You a doctor Ti'Gel?" Gibbs asked. Ti'Gel nodded, "Doctor, chemist, weapons specialist, mixed marital artist. I served as a medic in Afghanistan recently, before that I was a chemistry professor at MIT, and before that I was building weapons for the United States government."

"How long have you been here, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all Mr. Gibbs, for that is a reasonable question considering the nature of my brother and him being a terrorist," he sighed, "no matter. I've been here roughly thirty years." Gibbs nodded, "How old are you?" Ti'Gel smiled, "In human years?" Gibbs stared at him blankly for a moment. Ti'Gel laughed, "I would be around your age Mr. Gibbs, but if we're going by my species terms, I'm still a young bachelor. I believe you humans call it 'your twenties'."

"You have longevity then?" Gibbs asked, interested. Ti'Gel nodded, "Some of us, have been recorded to have lived for centuries, or about nine hundred and seventy-eight human years. Some think it's a curse, but I consider it a blessing."

"Why is that?"

"Because Mr. Gibbs," Ti'Gel said, "it gives me all the time to help anyone I can." A waitress walked by and picked up the empty beer bottle. Gibbs and Ti'Gel each ordered a beer and split a basket of twenty four wings with Blazzin' sauce. The waitress smiled said, "I'll be right back with your order" in a very robotic voice and walked away.

"So," Gibbs said, "what does Rashi want with you?" Ti'Gel sighed and looked down at the table, leaning up against it, "He wants me dead Mr. Gibbs."

"Why?"

The lizard looked up at him, sitting up straight, "Let's just say that as long as I'm alive, Rashi won't be able to hurt or kill anyone else expect for you."

Gibbs nodded, "Do you have any idea on why he wants me dead?" Ti'Gel shook his head, "Ti'Gel does not know, have you met Rashi before?"

"Never." Gibbs answered.

"Did you do something to provoke him, or someone of his nature rather?" Ti'Gel asked. "The only thing I've done Ti'Gel is go to work." Gibbs replied.

"Which consists of.." Ti'Gel said trailing off, wanting Gibbs to tell him everything. "Filing papers, computer work and field work." Gibbs answered, "That's all I'm at liberty to say." Ti'Gel nodded, "Fair enough, just know Mr. Gibbs," he leaned towards him, "I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me what it is you do. That could be the reason Rashi is after you, in fact, I am positive that is the reason, so unless you want to die faster, I suggest you tell me."

"You're willing to cooperate?"

Ti'Gel nodded, "That bastard plans to use polonium on New York, Charleston, Miami and has something planned for the President, I'm not sure what but I know that he plans to dispose of him." The waitress came back carrying the order and sitting it down. "Enjoy your meal." She said. The two men didn't look at her, but said in very annoyed voices, "Thank you" and continued. "Are you saying that Rashi plans to take out those cities _and_ the President?" Gibbs said a bit surprised at Rashi's ambition. Ti'Gel nodded, and whispered, "The reason he wants Ti'Gel dead is because Ti'Gel knows things he shouldn't." He paused, "And because Ti'Gel built the damn things."

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked. "They are machines Mr. Gibbs, originally meant to provide a cheaper and more efficient source of electricity. They are essentially the modern Tesla coils." Ti'Gel said, "But Rashi somehow, someway rigged them to produce polonium instead of electrical pulses and the only way for the machines to operate is by a small activation chip."

"Where's the chip?"

Ti'Gel pointed to the back of his head, "Imbedded into the skull." He took a drink of his beer. "How do you know all this information?" Gibbs asked. Ti'Gel put his drink down. "My employer Mr. Gibbs." He answered. "Who is..." Gibbs said trailing off. Ti'Gel smiled, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Touché." Gibbs said raising his beer to him and drinking it with a slight smile. Ti'Gel pulled out a small container full of a strange yellow liquid. "Take this," the lizard said placing it on the table, "it will slow the organ disintegration process. At the moment, this is the best that I can do for you." He said. Gibbs nodded, opened the container and drank the solution. "Thanks Doctor Varexi." The lizard smiled as he got up to leave, "You may experience side effects."

"Such as?" Gibbs said.

"Oh nothing serious," Ti'Gel answered with a knowing somewhat sly smile, "just-" Gibbs' head hit the table facedown, he passed out. Ti'Gel laughed and heaved Gibbs up on his shoulder. He walked out and paid the bill on the way. "Don't worry Mr. Gibbs," Ti'Gel said placing the unmoving agent in the passenger seat of the Lexus, with McGee's French Dip in his lap, "you'll be alright in thirty minutes." Ti'Gel sat in the front seat and began driving.

Gibbs' phone rang, Ti'Gel reached over and fished around in Gibbs' pocket before clearing his throat and answering it with a dead on Gibbs' impersonation. "Gibbs." Ti'Gel said smiling a bit. "Hey boss," it was Tony, "you better get back here ASAP, it's Ducky."

"What about him?" Ti'Gel asked, his voice a bit worried, continuing the impression nonetheless. "It's not looking too good." Tony answered. "I'm on the way." Ti'Gel replied and hung up, throwing Gibbs' phone next to the French Dip sandwich. "So," Ti'Gel said, "it seems Ti'Gel's old college friend is going through some trouble. Best see what it is hmm?" He laughed, pulled out his sunglasses, and put them on, revealing them to be more than just ordinary sunglasses, but an entire Artificial Intelligence communications system. "Adonis," Ti'Gel said, "call Duke." The sunglasses made a beeping sound. Adonis appeared in the lens, taking the shape of something similar to an iPad setup with a blue spherical avatar on the left lens and different command and options on the right lens such as a phone, a GPS, auto-pilot, defense systems, and other things. "Of course sir," Adonis replied in a Russian accent. "Shall you require anything else?"

"Yes," Ti'Gel said, "bring the motorcycle over to NCIS."

"It will be there within the hour sir." Adonis said ever obediently and loyally. A ringing sound. Adonis disappeared. "Incoming call sir." He said and switched over.

"I take it that you called me for a good reason?"

"Yes Mr. Warren," Ti'Gel said, "I called you because I believe I found someone who could help us with this problem of ours."

"Where are you headed?" Warren asked.

"The NCIS building, some trouble has come up there." Ti'Gel answered. "I'll meet you there," Warren replied, "just keep him alive long enough for me to speak with him." Ti'Gel nodded, "Understood." Warren hung up. Ti'Gel smiled and sat back in his seat, enjoying the ride, "I think I might have to steal this car." He laughed to himself and turned up the radio.


	5. Interrogation

**Chapter Four: Interrogation**

The main floor was busy working. Director Vance stood near the destroyed window, he was busy putting up some tape and plastic to block out the wind and to prevent anyone from going near it he also had some caution tape. McGee was still searching the databases, he of course, found nothing on Ti'Gel. He sighed in frustration, "That's it," he said, "it's official, this guy is off every single grid in the world." Director Vance turned towards him, "Keep looking Tim," he said, "he's got to be somewhere."

The elevator dinged, Gibbs entered the room in his usual way, militant, confident, a General about to address his troops. "McGee," he said, "you can stop looking." He tossed the French Dip sandwich over. McGee looked up and caught it. "Thanks boss, hey Tony called you did you get-" Gibbs cut him off with a nod, "I did, and that's all we're going to talk about. Ducky's going to be fine. Tony was being dramatic."

"Dramatic?"

Gibbs turned and saw Tony, who had only just entered the room with a confused look on his face. "He's in a coma boss," Tony replied, "he might not pull through." Gibbs nodded, "Yes but he's in the care of his colleagues DiNozzo." He said. "And you trust them?" Tony asked. "They're doctors DiNozzo." Gibbs replied and left the conversation dead. Director Vance walked over, giving him a look that said that he didn't like anything that Gibbs just said, Gibbs looked at him an obvious knowing look while Tony just gave up and walked back to his desk. The elevator dinged. "Who's here?" Leon asked. "You'll see." Gibbs said. The elevator doors opened, Ti'Gel entered the room. His boots making a slight booming echo as he walked. Everyone quickly produced a weapon, expect for Gibbs who just stood there watching.

"Put your hands in the air!" Vance said, pistol in hand ready to fire. Ti'Gel continued walking towards him, eyes convicted, stride hopeful, his tail swayed back and forth, as if it was thinking of a way to handle the situation. "Stop walking!" The Director cried. Ti'Gel stopped five inches away from the Director's pistol barrel. He reached out, grabbed the barrel and bent it up into the air. The lizard looked over at Gibbs, "Who is this one?" He asked.

"This," Gibbs replied, "is Director Leon Vance." Ti'Gel turned towards Leon, giving a gentle, just kidding type of smile. "Apologizes."

"None taken." Vance said, Ti'Gel let go of the weapon, which Vance just held at his side, not bothering to put it away, it would've been a useless effort anyway. The room still had weapons drawn. "Who are you?" The Director asked. Ti'Gel smiled again, this time it was sly, and a bit uncanny. The Director looked the lizard over and saw blood on his hands and torso. "Mallard was bleeding Mr. Vance," Ti'Gel said, noticing the Director's look over, "Ti'Gel simply saw to it that he was alright, he'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Are you a colleague of his?" Vance asked. "Old time friend." Ti'Gel answered, he looked past the two gentlemen and over to McGee, "if you'll excuse me." Ti'Gel said as he rushed past them and entered McGee's cubicle. He pushed McGee over towards Tony, completely ignoring the man who was complaining that his space had been invaded. Tony looked over and smiled, saying nothing. "Um excuse me," McGee said, partaking in his sandwich. "I was doing something."

"You were doing it wrong." Ti'Gel answered as he pulled a flash drive from a drawer in McGee's desk, put it in the computer, opened up the database and searched on an Israeli site. He put in some information and looked at the screen behind him, it was off. He looked on the desk, found the remote and turned the screen on, revealing what he had found to the room. Information on himself.

"How did you find this?" McGee asked. "Because you weren't looking in the right place, I am virtually but not entirely undetectable Mr. Tim." He moved out of the cubicle and moved back in Gibbs' usual place whenever he was looking at something on screen. Tony laughed, "Looks like you just got played at your own game McGee." Tim rolled his eyes and wheeled himself back over to his desk. "Let's see," McGee said scrolling through the page. "looks like you have quiet the record Mr. Varexi."

"Mr. Varexi was my father," Ti'Gel said, "I prefer first name or nickname basis, it's easier and less formal. I tell my students this all the time."

"You teach?" McGee asked. Ti'Gel nodded, "Seven years at MIT, Chemistry. I told them the first day if you ever call me Professor, Mr., or anything else besides my name, I'll break your arm."

"Did they?"

Ti'Gel smiled, "One of them did, I told him to come up to me, he did, and I broke his arm right in front of the class. They didn't dare do it again, even in emails."

"Even in emails!" McGee exclaimed, a bit surprised. Ti'Gel laughed a bit, "They were deathly afraid of me. As they should be."

"Why's that?" Director Vance asked who was watching and paying attention. "Because Director," Ti'Gel said, "there's a reason why the Israeli government brands me as armed and dangerous at all times." He took three steps towards him and quite literally disappeared into a dark green mist that consumed and disintegrated him. Silence filled the room. "Where are you Ti'Gel?" Gibbs asked. Silence.

The Director's phone rang. He answered. "Hello...yes sir...I'll make sure he's ready...where is he? We don't know he just disappeared...yes I do mean literally...yes sir, I'll keep you posted...goodbye." He hung up. "Who called?" Gibbs asked. "That was the Director of the FBI, apparently he has received word of your little lunch with Ti'Gel. They want to interrogate him."

"He's here?" Gibbs asked.

"One of them just arrived," Vance said, "he said to for us to waiting in the interrogation room."

"He hasn't broken any laws Director."

"I know, but they're afraid that he might." Vance said. "Ti'Gel," Gibbs said looking around, "The FBI wants to speak with you."

Ti'Gel reappeared in the same mist behind him. "I can hear you Mr. Gibbs," he said walking between Gibbs and the Director, "I'll lead you to the interrogation room." Gibbs said. "No need Mr. Gibbs, I am perfectly capable of finding it on my own." Ti'Gel said as he walked in the right direction, as if he has been through this building before. The Director and Gibbs watched very closely, noticing that his tail began to sway back and forth, once again in thought, Ti'Gel looked around as if he were being followed or watched, he walked quickly, as if he were nervous that the end of the world was at hand. Gibbs sighed as Ti'Gel turned a corner. "He's worried." Gibbs said. "About what?" The Director asked. "I don't know, but he worries me."

"Why?" Vance said.

"He wants to play Superman and save me." Gibbs replied. "Save you?" Vance said a bit confused as they walked towards the interrogation room together. "I'm dying Leon." Gibbs said. "You're not dying Gibbs," Vance said, "you're just a bit shaken up is all."

"According to him I have about two days left."

"So what," Vance said, stopping a moment, "you're going to believe a lizard?" Gibbs stopped a few steps ahead and looked back at him, "It's not like I have a choice Leon," Gibbs said. "he is a doctor, all of Ducky's colleagues highly regard him as the best doctor in the world."

"Now Gibbs," Leon's tone was very parental, "They are all old men, who have met a lot of people, they could be saying that about anyone."

"They sounded pretty convicted to me Director." Gibbs said and walked into the small room behind the interrogation room.

The room was small, with a tinted window, a large table, two chairs on each side and an overhead lamp that naturally swayed a little. Ti'Gel entered the room, closed the door behind him, and took the usual hot-seat, waiting for whoever it was to come in and talk to him about some useless banter. He looked over at the window and saw Gibbs and Leon looking at him. The lizard looked at the Director. "If you plan on making an enemy of Ti'Gel, you're doing a good job." He said, scolding Leon a bit. "If Gibbs dies," Leon said, "it will be on your hands."

"I will take that responsibility Director, but what about the world? What if it dies, who will take responsibility for that?" Ti'Gel said. Leon didn't respond. The door opened, Julian Marks, an FBI agent sent directly by her employer, walked in. She carried a large case file that was as thick as a phone book. Her gray business attire matched her disposition. She was an older woman in her fifties, with dyed strawberry blonde hair and resembled Margaret Thatcher. She stood in front of her chair, Ti'Gel smiled at her slyly, he had a way with dealing with these kinds of people, play dumb, specifically this person, for if there was one thing Ti'Gel was, he was smart enough to see through a disguise.

Julian opened the file and threw it on the table. "Do you know what this is?" Ti'Gel looked at her, smiling as if he had no idea. Julian gave him a deadpan expression. "This is your case file Mr. Varexi."

"It's Doctor Varexi thank you very much." Ti'Gel corrected. "But it is a common mistake among you types of people, please continue."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked, "types of people?"

"Your aristocratic government officials with your nose in other people's affairs, nonetheless every single time you come up with irrelevant information." Ti'Gel retorted. "Judging by your eye movement and body language Ti'Gel can see that you were going to ask me the cliché statements. 'Where are you from?' 'Why are you here?' things like that. I would answer and you would say, 'That's not good enough, I want to know specifics' I answer and you say, 'What do you want with the human race?' and I say 'Absolutely nothing' which is in fact my answer. I want absolutely nothing to do with the human race, in fact I want to save it if permitted but considering that your disposition is cold hearted useless stereotypical antagonist, Ti'Gel thinks that it would be a useless effort." He paused, "Do you have anything useful to ask me?"

"I assume that you've been through this before?" Julian asked. Ti'Gel nodded, "I used to be in the government madam, Ti'Gel knows the useless procedure. Now, like I said, do you have anything useful to ask me?" Julian sat down in her chair. "The Federal Bureau of Investigation believes that you are harboring your brother, who is branded as an international terrorist. I want to know where he is."

Ti'Gel stood silent.

Julian nodded "We received word that you have made contact with your employer, who is that?" Ti'Gel smiled, "Duke Warren," he said, "a jack of all trades, as you humans say. I honestly don't know what he does."

"What about you, what do you do?" Julian asked. "That depends, what do you need me for?" Ti'Gel answered with a laugh. "Answer the question Doctor Varexi." Julian said raising her voice, not in the mood for foolishness. "My job description at the moment under my employer is mercenary, but I have been branded as an assassin, special forces, chemist, Baltimore Police Officer, and university professor."

"You mentioned that you are a chemist, care to elaborate?" Julian asked. "Ti'Gel does many experiments regarding the repair of the human body," the lizard said, "I have created a substance that can slow the effects of diseases and poisons. In fact, at this very moment, Mr. Gibbs is playing guinea pig." He said. "Have you tested this substance on anyone else before?" Julian said.

"Ti'Gel is not at liberty to say."

Julian looked at the case file. "Care to explain Patricia Watts?" She asked. Ti'Gel smiled, "Why do I need to explain it, when she's right here in front of me." He said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Julian asked.

Ti'Gel nodded, "She killed my family, my friends, gave that bastard brother of mine his weapons and his supply of polonium." He stood up, placing his hands on the table and leaned in, "I don't think you know what you're dealing with here. We're talking about a poison that can kill one million people in three months with little effort."

"That's very informative." Julian said. "Don't give me that shit Madame President." Ti'Gel said, "I know who you are and what you're doing here. You can forget it, I refuse to help you in this genocide!"

"What is The Black Mondeshi?" Julian asked.

"You should know, considering that you run that anarchist group." Ti'Gel said. "Why are asking questions that you already know the answer to Mrs. Watts?" both of them started to circle the table, "Oh wait," Ti'Gel continued, "that's right it's Ms. Watts now because you killed your husband, my friend, the only person who gave a damn about you!" He stood across the long side of the table from Julian. "What do you want Patricia?" The lizard asked. "Where's your proof?" Julian asked.

"Right there on the table." Ti'Gel said, he fished through the case file that the woman brought with her, finding incriminating evidence. He pulled out a sheet of paper, "Patricia Watts, born 1958, wanted for intergalactic terrorism, first degree murder, and identity theft and fraud." He folded the paper, creasing it slowly. "You're using an alias, Julian Marks was a LCDR. Fine soldier, good with a weapon, was soon to be promoted to Commander. She was commissioned on the _USS Hannibal_." He looked towards Gibbs, "If you would've watched the news for about five more seconds Mr. Gibbs instead of leaving to go to your car you would've known this."

The woman walked towards the door, Ti'Gel watched her every move, his snake like eyes just waiting for the opportunity to finish the job. He followed her into the hallway.

Gibbs and Leon watched the whole conversation. "What do you think Gibbs?" Vance asked. "How did he know I was in McAlister's watching the news and then try to go to my car?" Gibbs asked. "Psychic, I honestly don't know." Vance answered. Gibbs quickly exited the room.

Patricia walked down the hallway with Ti'Gel following close behind. She looked behind a bit and started running down the hallway. Ti'Gel started running, in mid-stride he disappeared in his mist. Patricia entered Abby's office. Abby was listening to music as always. This time it was grunge.

She looked up at the FBI agent and smiled, "I'm sorry this is office is off limits." Patricia stared at her, "I'm on official business, is there a place where we can talk?" Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Sure," she said and walked towards the back of the room where a couch and a few chairs were. Unbeknownst to the forensic expert, Patricia carried a weapon with her. A customized plasma pistol, courtesy of Rashi. One bullet would all it take, and all it needed was slight pressure on the trigger, you didn't have to push it in all the way. She fired. Abby turned just as she heard any sort of movement and saw the speeding blue plasma energy speeding towards her, until it stopped in midair. Patricia rolled her eyes, "Ti'Gel, damn I hate that you're smart." Ti'Gel appeared again, he caught the bullet in his hand. "I know, it's shocking." He laughed a bit.

"I'm confused," Abby said walking backwards towards her desk keeping eye contact. "Explanations will be given in time Ms..." Ti'Gel said trailing off a bit. "It's Abby," she said, "and you are?"

"Ti'Gel Varexi." The lizard said, if he had a hat, he would tip it. "Yeah, yeah, skip the introductions." Patricia said aiming her pistol at Abby. "You're coming with me my dear." She said in a malicious voice. Ti'Gel took the bullet in his hand and stabbed Patricia in the back. She screamed. All the bullet did was ripple, like a rock thrown in water. There was no blood, no structural damage, it just entered the body, as if she was made of some type of spongy material that absorbs everything. Ti'Gel removed his hand and shook it clean of residue. Patricia fell to the floor. Abby moved over to help her, but Ti'Gel stood in her way. "You don't want to do that," he said, "she's not human."

Patricia laughed. "Neither are you!" She said. "Come on, help me up please." Abby did so. Ti'Gel eyed Abby, telling her that she was making a mistake, but Abby looked back at him, she knew something was up. She wasn't prepared to go with anyone anywhere without getting to the bare bones of the situation. Patricia grabbed Abby's arm, Ti'Gel hissed like a King Cobra and stood in between them before getting into a very protective stance. He opened his mouth wide, revealing his poisonous lethal fangs, hissing all the way, his tail shook violently like a rattlesnake. Patricia laughed as she paced the floor, the lizard slowly moved in a semi-circle in front of Abby, "That's it Ti'Gel," Patricia said in pain, "protect her while you can." Ti'Gel reverted back to normal. "Ti'Gel intends to," he stood, "you will not harm a single hair." Patricia smiled and walked out of the room slowly. "We'll see about that."

"What was that all about?" Abby asked. Ti'Gel put on his sunglasses, ignoring the forensic expert for a moment. "Adonis," Ti'Gel said. "What goes on, where's Duke?"

"He should be there sir." Adonis replied. "Well he's not." Ti'Gel answered walking out of the room.

Patricia entered the main floor, walking towards the large window. She looked down and saw a man in an expensive business suit get out of a brand new Hennessey Venom GT, a car that is worth about a million dollars. She tore down the plastic the Director put up and aimed the pistol downwards towards the man. She smiled, "Goodnight Mr. Warren."

Ti'Gel walked in the room and saw what was going on. He ran full speed, an impressive zero to sixty in three seconds. He tackled Patricia through the window, unaware that the bullet was already fired. The sound of vaporization. They fell towards the Hennessey, Ti'Gel firmly having his grip on her, he wasn't about to let the one person who ruined his life get away. They crashed onto the roof of the car, obliterating it in the process, making the million dollar car un-drivable. Ti'Gel punched Patricia in the face. "You killed my wife," he punched her again, "you killed my best friend," and again, her nose was broken and her face was bloody by this time, "and you killed my son." He lifted her up into the air, grabbing her by the neck. "What kind of person does that?" He asked.

Patricia laughed. "I'm not human Ti'Gel, and neither are you, we're both the same you and me. We're both killers."

"That was a different time, a different place." Ti'Gel said. "You're still the same Ti'Gel, I know you too well." Patricia said. "Maybe you and your Black Mondeshi know everything there is to know about me," Ti'Gel replied as he began to slowly cut off her air supply, "but I will stop you from activating those machines."

"What about Mr. Gibbs?" Patricia said. "He's in a more deadlier game of chess."

"What do you want with him?" Ti'Gel asked. Patricia smiled. "Rashi wants him because of what he did to him."

"What did he do?"

"Ask him about Ari Haswari." Patricia said. "I'll see you next time Ti'Gel." She got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"No you're not." Ti'Gel replied, "You planned every step of my misery and don't give a damn about me."

Patricia smiled, "That's where you're wrong Ti'Gel," she said, "you are oh so wrong." She placed an hand on his shoulder, "it's your brother who doesn't give a damn about you." She disappeared into thin air, like a distant memory or a dream.

Ti'Gel felt a slight pain in his chest, he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and administered a drug. He breathed in and out slowly. "Easy goings." He said. He turned and got off the ruined car, standing on the sidewalk.

Before him lay the ashy remains of someone he knew. Ti'Gel took a knee and made the symbol of the cross. "May we meet in civil places brother." He picked up some ashes in his hand, the wind carried them off. Ti'Gel stood and dawned his sunglasses once more, "Adonis," he said, "Mr. Pollock is dead."

"He will be missed sir." Adonis replied.

Ti'Gel nodded as he made his way back into the building. "I know you two were close."

"He was my creator sir."

The lizard opened the door, introduced himself as he did before to security and took the elevator to the main floor. "Can you pin a location on Mr. Warren?" Ti'Gel asked Adonis in the elevator. "He's in the building sir. I would advise you to keep your head about you, he's very anxious as I've been told."

"His wife died yesterday Adonis, and now a man who is past his prime but not yet finished not too far from her. If you're trying to find a cure and came up with no results, you'd be anxious too." Ti'Gel replied. The elevator doors opened. Ti'Gel entered the main floor. Abby, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Leon Vance and another man in a dark black trench coat and matching fedora stood in a circle. They all looked at Ti'Gel, all except for the man in the trench coat who stood facing the others.

Ti'Gel stopped five feet from the trench coated man and kneeled almost reverently, submitting his eternal loyalty. "You said you have someone who could help us Ti'Gel?" The man said in a deep bass voice without turning around. Ti'Gel nodded, fully aware that he was not able to see him, "Yes sir, Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"That would be me." Gibbs replied. The man looked at Gibbs and nodded, using his peripheral, he looked at Ti'Gel. "You gave it to him?"

Ti'Gel nodded.

"And you told them everything?" The man said.

"Yes Mr. Warren." Ti'Gel answered. Duke nodded and motioned for him to rise. "Adonis." Duke said, turning towards the lizard, noticing that Ti'Gel still had on the sunglasses. A beep, the screens appeared on the other side. "Yes Mr. Warren?" Adonis asked.

"What of Patricia Watts?"

"Mrs. Watts was here sir, but she escaped." Adonis said.

"Escaped?" Duke asked.

"Yes sir, she tried to kill a woman by the name of Abigail Sciuto." Adonis replied. Duke turned back towards Abby, "Did she hurt you?" He asked. "She tried to, but Ti'Gel saved me." Duke turned back towards his employee, "Is this true?" Ti'Gel stood, removing the sunglasses on the way up and nodded. "Yes sir." Duke smiled, "Good work, it seems that your dark past has finally pulled away from you."

"You could say that sir." Ti'Gel replied. "Did she mention it?" Duke asked. Ti'Gel nodded, "She did briefly, but no matter." He turned towards Gibbs, "Come Mr. Gibbs, we have much to do and you have little time." He looked at Duke, "Is he ready?" He asked. Duke nodded, "He's ready." Ti'Gel walked towards the elevator with Gibbs following him. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on things if that's alright." Duke said looking at the Director, "That's fine with me." He said. Ti'Gel and Gibbs entered the elevator.

####

"How are you feeling?" Ti'Gel asked. "I'm alright a slight headache but other than that I'm fine." Gibbs replied. Ti'Gel nodded, "I'm taking you to the lab under very specific orders by our lead scientist."

"_Our?_" Gibbs asked, interested. "Duke and I are part of an intergalactic network of freelance operatives whose sole goal is to serve, protect, and sustain the civilizations of the universe. Orion is what we call ourselves."

"So what are you to this Duke Warren?"

Ti'Gel smiled, "I am his sword Mr. Gibbs." The elevator doors opened, they exited the building.


	6. Survival Causes the Most Betrayals

**Chapter Five: Survival Causes the Most Betrayals**

**I was advised by several people to add some realism. **

**This is my attempt at realism. It is mixed with science fiction. **

**Note: The side effects to the poisons mentioned are real and all of them are fatal. If you do come in contact with a poison please contact poison control and seek medical attention immediately. These poisons are used for fiction and story telling purposes and the author does not in any circumstances condone the use or consumption of any of them...because they're poisons.**

As Ti'Gel and Gibbs stood on the sidewalk outside of the NCIS building, the lizard put on his sunglasses. "Adonis, where is the motorcycle?" Ti'Gel said.

"It seems to be unresponsive sir, so I sent for the car." Adonis replied.

"Where is it?"

"It should be here any moment sir," Adonis said. Ti'Gel nodded and put the sunglasses back in his pocket. Gibbs breathed in a moment and exhaled, it was very asthmatic. Ti'Gel looked over, "What's wrong?" He asked, hoping that the sedative wasn't wearing off. "I'm fine," Gibbs said, "just taking in a bit of fresh air." Ti'Gel looked at him suspiciously, "You are not taking this seriously Leroy," he said, "you do understand that Ti'Gel cannot reverse the effects, for they are inevitable, he can only delay the process." Gibbs nodded, "I know, that's my biggest concern." He looked at him, "You know for an alien race, you're not that advanced when it comes to the medical field are you?"

"We are only as good as the funding Mister Gibbs," Ti'Gel replied, "just like anything, my work requires funding, government funding. We have more technology dedicated to dental hygiene than finding the cure for AIDS." Gibbs nodded in agreement, "That's the trouble with the world these days Ti'Gel. People don't want to look for permanent solutions, they just want to pass it along to somebody else, but then again, it's always been that way, it's just now it seems like it's an epidemic."

"What's that Mr. Gibbs?" Ti'Gel asked.

"The inability to understand humanity." Gibbs answered.

"You know my father once told me, 'never lose your brotherhood, for it can be the very thing that saves you.''

"Isn't the phrase, 'never lose your humanity'?" Gibbs said, correcting him. "Brotherhood is a universal concept Mister Gibbs, it is understood by every nation in the universe as being an idea that should be cherished, respected, and honored. I've always described it as something as the highest form of trust you can have with someone." The car that Adonis summoned came cruising down the street.

This thing was awesome. Stylish and sleek, it reminded Gibbs of the Batmobile, that is if the Batmobile was one of the most expensive and fastest cars in the world. 0-60 in 2.8 seconds, 750 hp, with a top speed of 248 mph, and running off a custom built thermonuclear engine. Also known as a jet black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo.

Slowly and calmly as if it were in an action movie about to drop of the main character to its destination, the car stopped on the curb in front of Ti'Gel and Gibbs. Gibbs was impressed. "Where did you get the car?" He asked, opening the passenger door. Ti'Gel smiled as he walked towards the passenger seat. "A gift from Mr. Warren." Ti'Gel said as he entered the car and strapped himself in.

The interior was black. Everything from the doors, the seats, the dashboard, everything. A large screen was in the middle where the radio and stereo would normally be. The set up was similar to Ti'Gel's sunglasses. The lizard put the sunglasses on. "Adonis," Ti'Gel said, "transfer to the car please."

"Transferring now sir." Adonis replied as the screens disappeared from the sunglasses and reappeared on the large screen inside the car. Ti'Gel reached over and pressed a red button that was below the screen, projecting a three dimensional holographic image of the AI similar to the devices seen in the _Star Wars_ films. Ti'Gel began driving down the road towards their destination.

Adonis looked over at Gibbs. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself sir," Adonis said, his thick Russian accent showing. "I am Automated Defensive Operations Network Intelligence System." Gibbs smiled, "Alright C3P0 you can shut it." Adonis looked at him confused. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

"Forget it." Gibbs said.

"Impossible sir," Adonis said, "for I remember everything." Gibbs nodded, "So you're a regular elephant then huh?" He said smiling at his corny reference. "If you're implying the old notions that an elephant never forgets then yes." Gibbs rolled his eyes in annoyance, the AI was obviously not built for humor, sarcasm, or any sort of popular culture reference in mind. Adonis then began to ramble, on and on about random useless annoying facts which was mostly about himself. He covered everything from his basic structure to his massive amount of protocols, the number of languages he knew, all the things that egotistical people spend hours in the mirror talking to themselves about. It got to the point where Adonis started talking about his massive brain. As soon as he said the words, "I am capable of..."Ti'Gel cut him off said, "Adonis, execute the Dasren Protocol."

"Of course sir." Adonis said and disappeared.

"What's the Dasren Protocol?" Gibbs asked.

"It's his restart protocol." Ti'Gel answered as he turned down a not so friendly looking alleyway with garbage cans, litter, graffiti, and beer bottles scattered around as if it were the end of the world. "Adonis was built for defense, not for chatting, but when he does start to talk he becomes a bit egoistical."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Gibbs said. Ti'Gel smiled and nodded, "Yes, Duke is currently working on it, but for now, Dasren the best we have from driving ourselves mad."

"Dasren, what does that mean exactly?" Gibbs asked as Ti'Gel stopped the car and looked at Gibbs as if annoyed by the obvious question. "It means 'reboot'" The lizard opened the door and shut it, standing in the alleyway.

In front of the car was a manhole cover that led to the sewers, the wind blew paper around and exhaust fumes from cars sitting at a nearby stoplight created a misty effect, like that which you see in Sherlock Holmes' stories. Ti'Gel fished in his leather jacket pocket, reaching for a cigarette. He pulled his last one out of the box, putting it between his lips and throwing the box to the ground. Pulling out his lighter, which was also in his pocket, he thought about Duke's words before they left. _"It seems that your dark past has finally pulled away from you."_ He lit the cigarette, slowly inhaling the nicotine, carbon monoxide, and yes a bit of arsenic in his lungs. He exhaled through his nose, noticing that the smoke resembled a dragon for a moment.

"So," Gibbs who was out of the car at this point said, "where is this lab of yours?" Ti'Gel sighed and threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with his foot. He walked towards the manhole cover. "This way." He removed the manhole cover. "How long can you hold your breath?" Ti'Gel asked. "About a minute or so," Gibbs answered, "why?"

"Because you're going to have to hold it longer than that if you want to survive." Ti'Gel said, producing a small white pill from his pocket. "Take this." Gibbs took the pill. "What does it do?" Gibbs asked. "Helps you breathe underwater, now, shut up, and let's get going." The lizard said, diving into the manhole like a gold medal Olympian. Gibbs walked over to the ladder and made his way down.

The sewer was an underground river of foul smelling water, floating feces, and garbage flowed under the streets. Ti'Gel was wading in the water patiently. "Come on Gibbs!" He called. "We have little time and you're running out of time." Gibbs, who was still on the ladder sighed and said to himself,_ "When this is over, I'm going to have me a nice lizard scale suit."_ He made his way into the water. "Alright, "Gibbs said, "you got me in this shit, now where the hell are you taking me?" Ti'Gel smiled, "Downward Mister Gibbs." He said. Gibbs rolled his eyes again, _"Great."_

Ti'Gel swam underwater very snake like, his tail behind him and his arms and legs moving about like an anaconda. Ti'Gel looked back and noticed that Gibbs was a little bit far behind so he slowed down. Gibbs noticed that his eyes, slowly began to turn red, and that his face more snake like in nature. When Gibbs caught up enough the lizard continued, leading Gibbs down farther and farther into the depths of this overtly disgusting river. Through twists and turns, even the tight spaces, Ti'Gel was a lethal machine in the water, he always made sure to watch out for Gibbs, because the lizard knew two things, one, Gibbs was an older man and shouldn't be doing this anyway but there was no other choice, and two, the lizard felt responsible for him, he did after all give him the very thing that could save his life also.

You see Ti'Gel was infected with the same exact poison that Gibbs had been. The only difference that Ti'Gel's body reacted to the poison much slower than Gibbs'. To Ti'Gel, the poison was nothing more than a slight twitch and chest pain every now and again, but he didn't know what to expect with a human, so he made a vow to himself that Gibbs would be his priority. So far he was holding very well to that self made promise of his. Whenever he saw Gibbs get stuck in a tight spot because of debris, the lizard always moved it out of the way, and he would periodically slow down.

Eventually they turned a corner, it had been three minutes since they started and finally Ti'Gel surfaced. Gibbs followed, catching his breath. "What...the...hell...is...wrong with you?" Gibbs said looking at Ti'Gel with great disdain, "I could've died." Ti'Gel laughed to himself as he went through an archway.

They entered a large chamber that had passageways to the left and right. There was a dry stonework floor covered with tables, computer monitors, and a busy working humanoid robot. Six foot in height, a strong hard exterior, a mini nebular explosion coursing through his wiring and core, this robot was diligently working with tubes and vials filled with various liquids. His arms were bazooka in nature, and his head was about as human looking as you could get with a robot. His eyes were a deep blue. Ti'Gel and Gibbs made their way onto the stone. "I see someone has been swimming again," the robot said, "you smell like a dying Crick." Ti'Gel smiled and laughed a bit. "You should smell this one, he's smells more like a Leviathan."

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked. Ti'Gel smiled at him, "Remind Ti'Gel to tell you an inside joke when the time comes."

"Whatever, just get me to this scientist of yours." Gibbs said. "You're looking at him." The robot answered. "You're the scientist?" Gibbs asked. The robot turned towards him, "James Axel Mitchell, but please, call me Axel."

"Alright Axel, you sent me, now what do you want?" Gibbs said. Axel smiled, turned, and picked up a solution from a nearby vile and put in a syringe. Ti'Gel watched and noticed the color of the solution, deep red. The lizard looked at Axel a bit curious, "Axel," Ti'Gel said, "what goes on?" Axel laughed to himself and inserted the syringe in Gibbs' arm. Gibbs watched Ti'Gel's eyes and saw them turn from worry to fear to anger in a span of five seconds. "Just an enhanced formula Mister Gibbs, to assist the immune system." Axel said and Gibbs noticed the strange joy in his eyes as he slowly started to push the syringe down, inserting the solution into Gibbs' body. Gibbs started to fidget, his eyes started to twitch and his arms began to move in slight jerky motions. "What's going on here?" Gibbs asked, a bit worried. Ti'Gel honestly had no idea what was going on, he just knew that it wasn't good. "Axel!" Ti'Gel said, a bit louder. He walked towards him, placing his still wet, lizard hand on the robot's neck and lifted him off the ground, slowly chocking him. "What goes on?" He said, more sinisterly. Axel laughed, "I'm sorry Ti'Gel," he said, as he slowly reached for another solution with his other hand. Ti'Gel eyed him, "Don't even think about it." The lizard said. Gibbs meanwhile, slowly began to feel weak, he pulled out the syringe and tossed it to the side."What did you do to me?" He asked looking at Axel who said. "I simply gave you an enhancement." Ti'Gel shook him a bit, "Ti'Gel does not do well with liars, speak true." Axel nodded, "It's an acceleration formula, an addition of Rashi's poison."

"What's the addition?" Gibbs asked, his voice growing faint, breathing becoming more difficult, his vision turned blurry. "Aconite." Axel answered. Gibbs fell to the ground, catching himself with his hands, he started to gasp for air. Ti'Gel quickly let Axel go, kneeled down beside Gibbs and pulled out another white pill, placed Gibbs on his back, inserted the pill, lifted his head, forcing him to swallow and pushed him into the water. The lizard then turned back to the robot who was now wielding another syringe, this time it was a purple solution. Ti'Gel knew what this was and his eyes became worried as he naturally hissed in fear. Axel nodded slowly, "You know what this is don't you?" He said. Ti'Gel prepared himself mentally for a brawl. He knew that something wasn't right with this picture. "Axel," Ti'Gel said, as they began to move in a circle slowly, "let's talk about this like old friends hmm?"

"I believe that time has already passed Ti'Gel." Axel said, his eyes shimmering a bit.

"Axel," Ti'Gel said, noticing the robot's slight eye change, "you're corrupt, let Ti'Gel help you." Axel laughed as he moved towards the lizard, "Corrupt?" Axel said, sounding senile, "Corruption is something that is incomprehensible to me Dr. Varexi." He moved a bit closer, "You of all people should know that." Axel charged towards him, extending his arm with the syringe. Ti'Gel grabbed Axel's arm, the lizard smiled devilishly, "You really think that you can take me down Axel?" The robot nodded, "Undoubtedly sir." he said, looking towards the sewer wall. "You can open the doors now." Axel said.

The wall opened up, splitting into two, revealing a large underground complex that was of a different color. White walls, fluorescent lights, computers everywhere, tables with scientific tools, autopsy tables, and everything that one could possibly think of when thinking of a secret underground military base. A wide variety of military weapons, ranging from the M16A2 Rifle all the way to the TOW Missile System and everything in between to individual combat gear such as AN/PVS-14 Night Vision Devices. The only piece of military combat equipment this place didn't have were tanks.

Rashi and Patricia Watts stood in the doorway. Rashi carried an M-1014 Joint Service Combat 12 Gauge Shotgun. Watts had an M-9 handgun. Ti'Gel looked over at the door and noticed their presence and their weapons, pointed straight at him.

"Where is Mr. Gibbs?" Rashi said.

"He's dead." Ti'Gel said.

"Liar," Rashi replied stepping towards him. "You were just talking to him, your voices echoed through the sewers, Rashi could hear you now where is he?" He said, digging the shotgun barrel at Ti'Gel's cheek. Axel meanwhile, stabbed Ti'Gel with the syringe that carried the all too familiar poison. "I believe," Axel said, "that this is the exact poison that Madame President used to kill your family and friends back home?" He said with a devilish smile. Ti'Gel looked at the syringe and nodded. "She just had to murder my brothers," the lizard looked up at the woman, who was grinning from ear to ear. "She just had to kill Kyle and start this damn business." Ti'Gel looked towards Rashi, "You used to be a great man Rashi, then you decided to get yourself caught up in all this. What was it that you're looking for?"

"Restitution." Rashi answered.

"Restitution? For what! What have these people done to you? What has Gibbs done to you?" Ti'Gel asked, his anger starting to surface.

"Mr. Gibbs dear brother, killed my best man and has brought my organization down to its knees." Rashi said. Ti'Gel began to feel the effects of the poison, his heart slowed, his breathing became heavy. "The Black Mondeshi?" Ti'Gel asked. Rashi smiled and kneeled to his brother's eye level. "You want to know why there is so much crime in the world?" Rashi said. "It's because of me. We're all part of it. The terrorists, the thieves, the murders, the rapists, the radical extremists, all of them, including the politicians. They are all in my puppet show Ti'Gel, and you are just closing the curtain before the final act." Ti'Gel's vision slowly became blurry, he collapsed to the floor. Patricia Watts smiled, "You die just like your parents Ti'Gel," she said, "alone and pathetic." She turned to Rashi. "Find Gibbs, he's still alive." She said, Rashi nodded, stood, and took to the water. Patricia gave a glance to Axel who nodded slightly. Ti'Gel coughed and wheezed, trying desperately to breathe or move. Ti'Gel looked at Axel and said, "Why?"

"Survival Dr. Varexi causes the most betrayals." Axel answered. "I'm sorry."

Ti'Gel laughed, as he painfully and slowly turned over on his back. "No you're not," he said, "if you were then you would've killed me already."

"That can be arranged." Axel said, as he rolled Ti'Gel face down and positioned the lizard to where his head was near the water. "Go ahead," Ti'Gel said as Axel removed Ti'Gel's leather jacket and shirt, with one hand, revealing his torso for an easier and quick death, "finish me off, I don't give a damn, just know that you're not going to win."

"Why is that?" Axel asked as he tossed Ti'Gel's jacket and shirt on the floor.

"Does darkness ever prevail, does evil live in our hearts, or is it all just an illusion to throw us off course? Fear does not exist, darkness, although real can be easily beaten." Ti'Gel said.

"Death cannot be avoided Dr. Varexi."

Ti'Gel nodded, "Can death really prevail though?" Axel didn't answer, he placed his hand on the back of Ti'Gel's head and plunged his head into the water. The robot then looked over at Patricia who nodded, went back into the weapons room and came back moments later with a plasma pistol, handing it to Axel.

Axel held it in his hand and pressed the trigger gently. The plasma entered the lizard's body, going straight through. Axel lifted Ti'Gel slowly to see if he was still alive. Ti'Gel's eyes were fixed, his body and tail unmoving. "It is finished." Axel said. Patricia smiled. "Good, that bastard was a big thorn in my side." She motioned for the plasma pistol. Axel handed it to her. "Thank you doctor, your services are most appreciated," she said aiming the weapon at the robot, "but are no longer needed." She fired. The bullet flew through the air. Ti'Gel's eyes turned towards the bullet, he wasn't finished yet. Turning just as the bullet was about to obliterate Axel, the lizard blinked once, twice. Time slowed down to extreme slow motion. Ti'Gel, who was still in pain and paralyzed, he spoke. "Leave him alone Patricia," he said. "It's me you want." Patricia was frozen in time, she couldn't hear him. Ti'Gel raised his left eyebrow, slowly restricting the woman's airflow. "You killed Duke's brother in cold blood," Ti'Gel said, "all for an election win. What a sly move. I applaud you in your devious little game of chess that you so expertly played there. Now you're starting a new one with Mister Gibbs? How interesting. It's quite hilarious really." He smiled, Patricia's body temperature dropped significantly, she entered the deadly stages of hypothermia in minutes. "You're using your grand organization of terrorists and lobbyists to rule the world. How predictable. You have forgotten that you are working with Rashi, my brother, he's going to kill you when he gets the chance. You're just a pawn for him. Like he said, he's the puppet master in this puppet show."

Rashi reappeared from the water, "I couldn't find him," he started to say until he Ti'Gel. He smiled, as he walked past him towards the weapons room."Doing a bit of telekinesis?" Rashi asked. Ti'Gel nodded, "I am," he said, "now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." Rashi laughed, "You know that you can't move from this state, if you do then the poison will overtake you and you'll die. So essentially, you're stuck there."

"Not if you help me Rashi." Ti'Gel said. "Why would Rashi help you?" His brother asked, from inside the weapons room, pulling out a M-16 and inspecting it. "Because," Ti'Gel said, "I'm the only family you got, besides, you owe me."

"How does Rashi owe you?" Rashi said walking towards him and kneeling beside him. "I saved your ass from that slave trader remember?" Ti'Gel said. Rashi nodded, recalling the incident. "You were a pretty damn good assassin back then."

"I still am." Ti'Gel replied.

"No you're not," Rashi answered, "you've gone soft, you haven't touched your bow in years." He laughed, "but I have, and oh, it felt so good!"

"What are you talking about?" Ti'Gel asked.

"I used it on the Hannibal." Rashi said. Ti'Gel nodded, "Speaking of which, why did you attack the boat anyway?"

"Why does anyone do anything anymore? For power, for weapons."

"What weapons were you looking for Rashi, and if you were, why the hell would you destroy them?" Ti'Gel asked. His brother stood and looked at the plasma bullet that was slowly heading towards Axel still. The lizard simply stabbed the robot in the chest with it and watched him fall into the water. "The submarine was on a mission in the Marina Trench, apparently something was discovered there, something big, so big in fact that the United States wanted to keep it under lock and key. Anyway, Patricia wanted the situation dealt with, so I dealt with it."

"So you're her mercenary?" Ti'Gel said. Rashi nodded, "We have a mutual agreement. She controls the world. I control the military power with immunity from the law." He smiled, "You can imagine the rest." Ti'Gel nodded, "I can imagine it all right, fire and brimstone." Rashi laughed and pushed Ti'Gel into the water. "Pretty good imagination Ti'Gel."

Ti'Gel struggled, still under the effects of the poison that was slowly taking control of him. He would be dead in a matter of minutes. He looked over and saw Axel, who lay there, a reminder for the lizard about his promises, his commitments, and how he would never fulfill them if he stayed there. He knew that he had to survive, he had to live. He knew that he couldn't save Gibbs, for death was inevitable for him, but he could at least try to save the world. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Horus_ the lizard thought, _go get Duke. _Very slowly, a mist appeared from Ti'Gel's shoulder. The lizard winced in pain, for it was incredibly painful, which is on why he has only done it once before. A ghostly falcon flew off in the water quickly obeying his master. Ti'Gel meanwhile, quietly prayed.

As soon as Ti'Gel went under, the effect wore off and everything was back to normal. Patricia, not seeing Axel, assuming that he was dead, she looked over to Rashi. "Did you find him?" She said. Rashi shook his head, "Gibbs could not be found."

"I'll check above ground," Patricia said, "you get the weapons ready." Rashi nodded and entered the weapons room, Patricia followed and took the back door that lead to a staircase which lead to a building which lead to the surface.

Why Ti'Gel didn't take this earlier to save time and grief, was probably due to the fact that the building was heavily guarded by armed security, surveillance cameras, alarms, and other such things. The building was The White House, and to the world who didn't know any better, Patricia Watts was still Julian Marks, an FBI agent who was sent by the President to deal with the USS Hannibal matter. She walked out of the building, going through all the security checks and left and nobody gave it a second thought.

**More backstory on OC's will be explained in the next chapter.**


End file.
